


Чайка по имени Райли Смит

by kaiender



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age of Sail, Creepy, Gen, Historical References, Inspired by Real Events, Mystery Character(s), Non-Graphic Violence, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Racism, Slave Trade
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/kaiender
Summary: написано на конкурс фантастических рассказов "Радуга-фест 8"задание "Голод укрощает даже львов"





	Чайка по имени Райли Смит

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: крипота к фантастике не относится :)
> 
> и меня ужасно веселит исходник пафосного задания :)
>
>> "Старого козла я выпустил на волю, потому что не знал, что с ним делать. Он был такой дикий и злой, что взять его живым было нельзя (я боялся сойти к нему в яму), а убивать было незачем. Как только я приподнял плетенку, он выскочил из ямы и пустился бежать со всех ног. Но я не знал в то время, как убедился в этом впоследствии, что голод укрощает даже львов. Если б я тогда заставил моего козла поголодать дня три-четыре, а потом принес бы ему поесть и напиться, он сделался бы смирным и ручным не хуже козлят."

Райли считал, что корабль прокляли. 

Возможно это была ведьма — старая и иссохшая, скорченная и скрюченная, сморщенная как прошлогодний изюм и такая же тёмная, с прогорклым дыханием и молочным бельмом на левом глазу. Она не вопила и не визжала, как её молодые товарки, она просто цеплялась узловатыми пальцами за всё подряд — за пасма травяной верёвки, за корни кустарников на обочине, за копыта грузовых ослов, за ступеньки трапа, за доски борта. И молчала, широко разевая беззубый рот. И отчего-то это сильнее всего пугало Райли — молодого, крепкого, сильного, уверенного в своей правоте и своём праве. 

Он привычно продел цепь в кольца ошейника, заклепал болты и повернулся к следующей штуке товара, но по лодыжке скользнули сухие пальцы — тёплые, шершавые, чужеродные, как шкурка ядовитой змеи — и он чуть не заорал от ужаса. В тот же миг ему показалось, что эта старая колдунья узнала его, узнала его имя, узнала о мечтах и страхах, и робкой надежде вернуться к семье в далёкий Уилтшир.

И не сказала ничего, только снова раззявила пасть, как безгубый червяк, то ли зевнула, то ли улыбнулась, завесила подслеповатый глаз свалявшимися космами и повалилась на бок неопрятным кулем мешковины. А Райли ещё полвахты чувствовал между лопаток капли пота, ледяные даже на жгучем африканском солнце.

“Мариэтта” продолжала путь вдоль побережья, подбирая с лодок местных торговцев партии товара, не гнушаясь корзины мелких увядших фруктов или связки старых и хлипких негров. Райли приковывал всех — ошейник для женщин, пояс для детей, кандалы для мужчин — и не запоминал никого. Его работа продевать цепь и крепить её к борту, а не прикидывать, сколько останется живых к концу путешествия.

Последняя партия, из Сьерра-Леоне, почти целиком состояла из здоровых мужчин. Они выглядели воинами, с железными мускулами и сухими телами, но взгляд их плыл не в силах зацепиться ни за мачту корабля, ни за дыру трюмного люка. Старые шрамы говорили о былой доблести, но новых ран не было видно — а значит, скорее всего, их захватили хитростью, а не силой. 

Впрочем, какое Райли дело до туземных войн, сделок и предательств? Ему нужно только найти дополнительные обручи, да укрепить стены отдельной каморки, ведь сажать десяток отборных воинов в общий трюм — это сознательно напрашиваться на неприятности.

— Просто обноси их едой, — посоветовал Освальд, поседевший на кораблях Треугольника. — Тот, кому не хватает сил прикрыть срам шкурой, не метнёт тебе в голову ядро.

Один из воинов даже опоенный и одурманенный, всё ещё пытался сражаться — пинался и лягался — и Райли мстительно добавлял и добавлял обручи ему на ноги, уже не отличая ржавых от новых: вырваться он всё равно не сможет, а вот стесать кожу о зазубрины и лохмотья — легко! И думал, что горячка уничтожит товар раньше, чем сбудутся его проклятия, если конечно, сейчас из обмётанного рта рвались именно они.

Прошло два месяца, и Райли готов был признать, что ошибся.

Корабль попал в безумный, невероятный, невозможный штиль. Бортовой журнал и зарубки на доске палубы говорили, что они дрейфуют пятую неделю, но Райли казалось, что они проживают один и тот же день. Ещё немного, и он поклянётся, что уже в сороковой раз видит одну и ту же чайку, которая присаживается на рей около полудня — и откуда только берётся эта мелкая птица посреди океана?

А вдруг это и правда чёрное колдовство? Вдруг они застряли в одной волне? И пока корабль переваливает через гребень, команде кажется, что прошли месяцы? От таких мыслей Райли просыпался среди ночи и крался пересчитывать бочки с ромом, водой и провизией. Они убывали, как и положено: по кружке воды команде, утром и вечером, по бочке товару каждые два дня. В каморку воду носил лейтенант. И Райли не желал знать, что он там делал по полчаса.

А солонина тухла в экваториальной адской жаре, и всё чаще приходилось выбирать: голодать или травиться. А у дока из лекарств оставался только медный крест да крепкое словцо.

Матросы кучковались у борта и шёпотом пересказывали страшные истории. О кораблях-призраках, о голоде, высасывающем силы, о чудовищах, которые пьют кровь. О колониях в Новом Свете, где из нетронутых домов пропадали жители, о мертвецах, которые не лежат спокойно, об кровожадных дикарях с далёких островов.

На рассказах про Александра Бина, которые особенно любил старина Освальд, Райли отползал в сторонку подышать. Казалось бы, тот же корабль, та же палуба, а привалишься плечом к другой доске — и будто в другое место попал. Воздух такой же густой и плотный, хоть ножом режь, да ложкой загребай, но в нём хотя бы нет затхлого привкуса страха. Не перед смертью, нет, Райли давно привык, что ходит всего в трёх футах от неё. Перед подавленным ужасом людоедства, который никто даже не называл по имени.

Райли поднял глаза к небу, вознося бессловесную молитву. Хотел бы он знать, что означают звёзды над головой, и что за ржавая искра подмигивает у горизонта. А может и не стоит. Вон, офицеры знают, ходят по очереди смотрят в подзорную трубу и крутят секстанты, но что-то не видно на их лицах особенной радости. И разговоры в кают-компании ведутся всё больше про соусы к мясу: то мятный, то яблочный, то вообще какой-то камберлендский.

В ночной духоте даже Мариэтта скрипела лениво и нехотя, словно через силу. Райли потёр лоб и сплюнул, густо и вязко. Руки шевелились неохотно, будто их надо было продавливать сквозь толщу воды, зато голова колыхалась от плеча к плечу, как пустое ведро в кильватерной струе. Вдруг вспомнилась соседская девчонка, та, которой юный Райли робко подкладывал букетики маргариток на скамью в церкви. Нынешний Райли — просоленный морской волк — уже не тешил себя надеждами разбогатеть и вернуться к ней во блеске и славе, но всё-таки очень хотелось вернуться.

Он снова пересчитал тёмные громады бочек, загибая от старания пальцы. По всему выходило, что остались только питьевые да офицерские.

— Я вот думаю, — донёсся до него зычный рокот Освальда, — если ты поднял из-за борта что, то это ведь уже дар моря, так? И кому какое дело, чем он был, до того, как в воде оказался?

— Конечно я не предлагаю! — долетали с другой стороны отголоски спора из каюты офицеров. — У нас нет ни компании, ни страховки…

Райли нашёл закуток под парусиной, свернулся в клубок и заткнул уши. Уже не первый раз закидывались удочки про выбросить и выловить. Потерять часть товара, накормить часть команды, перебрать гнильё в трюме. Райли дремал и снились ему горы петрушки и пастернака в хозяйском погребе, он перекатывал в ладонях округлые бока, соскребал ногтями комья земли, чавкал и хрумкал и давился волокнистой твёрдостью. А по белёным глиняным стенам сочились капли восхитительно холодной воды, которая пахла мхом, и болотом, и корнями, и самую чуточку дымом.

Наутро ничего не изменилось: солнце не пряталось, ветер не дул, плавники за бортом не появились. Паруса висели бесполезными тряпками, а из трюма воняло кровью и дерьмом. У старой ведьмы неделю назад прорезался голос, и с тех пор она выла, монотонно и непрестанно, тянула одну бесконечную ноту, что плыла над трюмом, как каракка над медузами, и ввинчивалась в череп любому, кто подходил к решётке трюма.

Из каморки вышел хмурый лейтенант: рыжие баки торчали лохмами, будто кто-то только что в отчаянии вырывал из них клочья. Но суконный мундир, несмотря на жару, оставался застёгнутым на все пуговицы, и Райли незаметно перевёл дух. Про лейтенанта и честь его мундира ходило много сплетен, но пересказывали их только на суше, в портовых тавернах, под громкий стук кружек и самым тихим шёпотом. Лейтенант Готорн был знаменит не только ярко-медными волосами, но ещё и непрошибаемой вежливостью, и почитанием устава. Он редко говорил, резко бил, и единственным предупреждением перед дракой были поддёрнутые рукава. Освальд ещё клялся, что однажды видел лейтенанта вусмерть пьяным и с расстёгнутой пуговицей у воротника, но в такие небылицы не верил даже юный салажонок Бо.

Вот и сейчас, тяжёлый взгляд едва коснулся Райли — будто каменный топор приложили к загривку — как он уже подскочил ближе, ожидая приказаний.

— Переведите их в трюм, — сухо приказал лейтенант и расщедрился на пояснение: — Нам нужна эта каюта, здесь самая крепкая дверь.

И пока Райли недоуменно моргал, пытаясь сообразить, кого же собираются здесь запереть, лейтенант огорошил его ещё сильнее.

— И Райли, — сказал он, поморщившись, будто фамильярность обжигала ему язык, — снимите с него половину железа. Он не младенец, которого надо пеленать, а оно того и гляди свалится.

Райли шарахнулся исполнять приказ, даже не успев обидеться, что его обвинили в недобросовестной работе — можно подумать, он первый день кузнечным делом занят! Не с его опытом в размере оков ошибаться! Он их по ноге можно сказать подбирал — как влитые сидели!

Когда он вошёл в каморку, то сначала подумал, что его подводят глаза или память. Он помнил яростного воина, блестящую на солнце статую, красновато-коричневую, как драгоценное полированное дерево. А увидел сухую изломанную мумию, посеревшую и выцветшую, и оковы действительно болтались на тощих бёдрах. Рядом валялись такие же скелеты, обтянутые пергаментом, с запавшими глазами и распухшими животами. 

Будь это люди, Райли бы мог в одиночку перетаскать их на руках и даже не запыхаться. А так пришлось расклёпывать крепежи, перевязывать верёвкой, подтаскивать упакованные тюки и цеплять на погрузочный крюк. Они работали вместе с Освальдом и то провозились не одну склянку. К голоду Райли уже привык, но теперь руки двигались медленнее, работа не так споро ладилась, и молот, к которому он давно не прикасался, казался особенно тяжёлым. Но всё же они переправили весь груз в трюм под неумолчный вой ведьмы и глухой бубнёж остальных. 

Хотя Освальд и косился со значением на море, и подначивал крутануть шпиль в другую сторону. Но Райли уже видел, что бывает за потерю груза — особенно за умышленную и нарочитую — и не желал рисковать своей шкурой. Мариэтта была вольным кораблём, без договоров и учредителей, а значит капитан здесь был и царь, и бог, и закон, и порядок. И он вполне мог решить, что выгода будет больше, если в экипаже будет на двух человек меньше. А доля остальных увеличится, так что они поддержат его решение. Поэтому нет, Райли не собирался терять ни штуки товара, как бы седой хитрюга ему не подмигивал.

Над головой хрипло и пронзительно заорала чайка, и день покатился дальше по уже приевшемуся распорядку.

Дни шли, ветер не поднимался. Мимо не проходил ни один корабль — будто “Мариэтта” попала в центр огромного шторма, отгороженная от остального мира стеной ревущей воды. Лейтенант изо всех сил не давал команде заскучать, но люди не выдерживали. Кто-то бредил от голода, кого-то лихорадило от жары, малыш Бо шагнул за борт, крича про сияющую дорогу, которая приведёт его к счастью. Так и ушёл под воду: счастливый и в солнечном блике.

По палубе ползали как сонные мухи, в трюм уже даже не заглядывали. Закрыли решётку, подпёрли петли железным прутом, согнутым дугой, и отложили вопрос о товаре до лучших времён. Последние мешки и бочки с провизией закатили в каморку с крепкой дверью, и зачерпывал кок оттуда под присмотром глаз и прицелом ружей. 

Порции получались крохотные, но одинаковые: Райли смутно догадывался, что любая лишняя щепотка еды в миске соседа может стать той искрой, которая взорвёт хрупкий мир на корабле. И тогда отчаяние сорвёт тонкий налёт цивилизации, и останутся только кулаки и зубы, клыки и когти. Райли не считал себя примерным прихожанином, но что-то внутри него протестовало против такого нарушения нравственных законов. Пусть он и не образованный джентльмен, но всё же англичанин, а не животное, и не дикарь какой!

Вечерами уже никто не рассказывал страшилок, будто боялись, что названное воплотится. Ночами Райли снились длинные зубы, которые втыкались в шею, как хоботок москита, и пульсировали, наливаясь кровью, наполняясь жизнью. Днём же ему мерещились птицы, которые кружили над кораблём, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже, как стервятники над убоиной — но на рей садилась только одна чайка.

А потом умер Освальд. Казалось, что вот, он только что сипел что-то про скотину, и что глупо умирать от голода в полном хлеву, а теперь лежит, молчит, и вместо священника его отпевает безумная ведьма.

— Он не скотина, — бормотал Райли пересохшими губами. — Не добыча и не дар моря.

Рядом тяжело молчал лейтенант, застёгнутый на все пуговицы, и только пальцы судорожно дёргали рукав по запястью: вверх, вниз, опять вверх и снова вниз.

— Мы похороним его, как подобает, — сказал капитан. — С саваном, молитвой и камнем в ногах.

Освальда завернули в парусину, перетянули верёвкой и отправили за борт. И на мгновение — крохотное, но бесконечно долгое — Райли показалось, что он опускает в погреб рождественский окорок. Огромный, ароматный, аппетитный, которым можно накормить целую деревню, а мясо всё будет нарастать и нарастать на кость, сверху копчёное, а снизу жареное…

Он так и отключился в своём закутке под парусиной: всхлипывая, поскуливая, сглатывая вязкую слюну и слизывая с рук свои же солёные слезы. А очнулся от тишины.

Сначала ему даже показалось, что это просто ещё один сон. Было тихо, так тихо, что он чувствовал, как поскрипывают под щекой доски “Мариэтты”. Чёрная ведьма умолкла. А над кораблём, низко, грузно, почти задевая брюхом верхушки мачт, висело чёрное грозовое облако. Райли видел и чувствовал, что оно полно воды, и ветра, и горя, и ярости, и злобного торжества.

А в его тени — глубокой и чёрной, пронизанной отсветами беззвучных зарниц — стояли друг напротив друга двое. Рыжий лейтенант, будто выточенный из кости клинок в суконных ножнах, сухой и несгибаемый, закованный в броню из традиций, правил и начищенных пуговиц. И полуголый великан, чья кожа отливала алым, будто он искупался в крови. Он держал в руке обломок металла и бесстрашно смотрел прямо в дуло пистолету.

Райли испуганно сглотнул, и в его мир ворвались звуки. Рёв ветра, треск молний, львиный рык.

— Стреляй! — рычал великан на ломаном английском. — Стреляй, если посмеешь! Если поверишь, что я живой человек. Я же вышел из трюма, в который вы бросили нас как вещи, в котором вы заперли нас, как мусор, в котором вы оставили нас умирать без еды и воды. Мы рыдали вам, мы молили о милосердии, которое обещал ваш Бог — но нас не слышал ни он ни ты! Мы кричали нашим духам, мы просили о мести, мы звали Смерть — и она пришла на наш зов. 

Лейтенант молчал, а пистолет в его руке подрагивал, кренясь вниз под своим весом.

— Десятки умерли, — продолжал великан, — чтобы выпоить меня кровью, чтобы выкормить мясом. А что сделал для тебя твой Бог и твой народ? Теперь я Лев, теперь я Месть, теперь я Смерть! А ты слабая добыча, которая лживо рядится в львиные цвета!

Лейтенант вскинул руку и спустил курок. Сухо щёлкнул и зашипел отсыревший порох. Великан яростно взревел и бросился вперёд.

Райли слышал стук, и треск, и скрежет, а когда понял, что означает влажный чавкающий звук, то тоненько заскулил. Он вдруг сообразил, что по палубе раскиданы не мешки, а тела, что над головой не колдовская гроза, а ночное небо, что перед ним не сказочный великан, а тот неукротимый воин. И что дрожит Райли не только от страха, а ещё и от холодного ветра, который гонит корабль в надвигающийся шторм.

Воин обернулся на звук, оскалился в предвкушении, свежая кровь на его щеках и плечах блестела, как львиная грива.

— Обносчик, — почти ласково мурлыкнул он. — Ты думал, что голод укротит меня. Но он лишь придал мне желания жить. А что он подарил тебе?..

Райли поднял непослушную руку в жалкой попытке заслониться, но не помогло. Лев шагнул вперёд, а где-то в сторонке визгливо засмеялась и завыла Смерть.

С рея взлетела серая чайка.

**Author's Note:**

> некоторые неочевидные факты:  
> — Львы Плантагенетов - "в червлёном поле три золотых, с лазоревыми и когтями и языком, идущих льва настороже" - часть герба и один из культурных символов Англии  
> — Морской обычай (A Custom of the Sea) - особый морской закон, согласно которому затерянным в море и умирающим от голода морякам разрешалось людоедство  
> — один из самых известных процессов о страховке в работорговле - [инцидент на "Зонге"](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D0%B9%D0%BD%D1%8F_%D0%BD%D0%B0_%C2%AB%D0%97%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%C2%BB)  
> — Александр «Соуни» Бин - полулегендарный глава клана из Шотландии, который вместе с женой и со-клановцами убил и съел более чем 1000 человек  
> — по некоторым поверьям, чайки - хранители душ людей, моряков и рыбаков, погибших в море, а их крик - это требование усопших похоронить их по христианскому обычаю, в земле


End file.
